Carrier 1
by AerisMotum8
Summary: Blade is dead and Carrier and the carriers are alive and are planing to eat everything


Carriers I: The Birth of the Carrier

What was that?

Two winters ago, three teenagers were walking in an alley and got attacked by these creatures. So they went to their friend Chole. She was like an expert and killer of mysterious creatures. The next day Summer, Scorpion, Angel and Chole went back to that same alley with some reinforcements. They carried with them two spinning blades and four swords. When they got to the alley, Summer heard something crawling on the walls. Something jumped on Chole's back and started attacking her. Summer and Scorpion threw their blades at the creature. While Scorpion's missed and hit one that was on the wall, Summer's hit the odd creature. Angel then came over and paralyzed it. They carried the creature back to the car and headed back to Angel's house. On the way the creature woke up and attacked them and jumped out the car and crawled away.

"Don't chase it," said Scorpion.

They started home when they noticed that someone was missing.

"Hold on someone's missing," said Summer.

Angel stopped the car and looked around.

"Where's Chole," said Scorpion?

"Oh shit we forgot Chole, guys remember Chole was getting eaten by that thing!" said Angel

"But I knock it off of her," said Summer.

"Then another creature carried her off. We must never talk about this ever If anybody ask tell them that we don't know, Ok," said Scorpion.

Apart

Five years later, the gang split apart. Forgetting what happened in the alley with Chole. Scorpion went to collage with Angel. Summer went to training school in China. At college Angel meets a guy named David. Something was wrong because she only saw him at night. Scorpion told her that he could be a vamp. But she didn't listen; she just told him that there isn't such thing as a vampire. Summer went to a school in Hong Kong, China. She is learning Kung Fu, Karate and Jujitsu. She has a green belt in Kung Fu, Red White belt in Karate, and a black belt in Jujitsu. She also meets a guy in China named Nick.

Scorpion and Angel were walking to class when Scorpion notices this girl in the hall.

"Who is that girl, Angel?"

"The girl coming this way?"

"Yea"

"Oh, her name is Star… Hold up don't tell me that you want to go out with her. People say that she has powers and she'll turn you into a horrible creature and torture for over a hundred years."

" I don't believe you. You're just saying that so that I don't have a girlfriend. Well I don't care, I'm gonna go hit on her."

" No don't… She might do something to you!"

Angel pulled out her new blade when Scorpion went to talk to her.

"Hey, what class are you about to go to?" asked Scorpion.

"Why the hell do you want to know," Star responded.

" I was just wandering cause I wanted to walk you to class." said Scorpion

" Since you asked nice I'll let you walk me to class, and I'm about to go to Physics" she said.

"So… what's your name"?

" My name is Star, yours?"

"I'm Scorpion, you know your name really represents you."

Star giggles, " Thank You"

"Um… Would you like to go to the Bronze with me tonight?" said Scorpion.

"Yes, I would love to go to the Bronze with you," said Star smiling.

"Well see you at six"

" Okay"

Scorpion turned around looked at Angel and said "Now that wasn't bad."

Angel put her blade up, and they went to Philosophy.

Meanwhile Summer was having problems; a vamp attacked her. She killed it though, but before she killed the vampire, she asked where he came from and who sent him. He didn't answer. So she tortured him until he answered. He said that the wonderful and beautiful Boa sent me. Summer said, "Okay that's all," And she killed him.

Summer went to Boa's fortress and tried to kill her. Before Summer got to Boa's, this thing called a Carrier bit Boa. Well Summer didn't know that Carrier could take a stake in the heart. So when Summer staked Boa, she jumped up and did a triple flying kick into Summer's chest. Boa jumped to where Summer had fell and bit her. Now Summer and Boa are looking for their master Carrier. And Scorpion and Angel to kill.

At six o' clock Scorpion meet up with Star. They started off talking then it lead to rubbing, and then to kissing. Angel was doing the same thing with David but they were in her room. But before they started getting freaky. David started kissing toward Angel's neck. He pulled out his sharp teeth and almost bit Angel, but Angel pulled out her dagger and held it to David's neck.

"What the hell are you doing you almost bit me? Scorpion wasn't lying about you. You are a vamp. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Now I have to kill you. If Scorpion finds out that I didn't kill you. He'll kill me! So I'm sorry baby, you got to die," said Angel.

" Wait wait wait! Before you kill me I want to say first of all I'm not a vampire,"

"Then what the hell are you."

" I'm a new breed of vampires, I'm a Carrier."

" What's that?"

"Oh, it's just something that eats vampires and humans. Plus I was assigned to kill you. Our job is to kill all slayers. And I'm going to do that. So if you mind let me bite you."

"Okay so your saying that you were assigned to kill me and slayer's right?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

Angel pulled out her blade and threw it.

"Where it go," said David?

The blade bounced on the wall and hit David in the back of the head.

" Shit! You bitch! I'm going to kill you for that."

David jumped on the wall and crawled. He kicked off the wall doing a spinning kick in the air. Hitting Angel in the head.

"Oww… That was rude"

Angel pulled out her swords and David pulled out his double swords from his arms. Angel and David jumped up. Angel did a triple slash cut in David's chest. David jumped down and jumped out the window.

"Weh… Now I got to go warn Scorpion."

Meanwhile Scorpion was making out with Star. Carrier was jumped in the window and threw ninja stars at Scorpion. Star jumped up and shifted the star back at the Carrier. Carrier jumped up and did a flip in the air and landed in front of Star and Scorpion. Star uppercutted Carrier, he went flying in the air and landed on a wooden chair. Carrier got up and threw stars at her. Scorpion pushed Star down and threw his blade at Carrier. Carrier jumped on the ceiling threw some more stars at Scorpion. Star got up and made the stars go into ceiling. While Angel was on her way, she meets two vampires called Chari and Chelly.

"Can you move? I'm in a hurry," said Angel.

"I want to eat you slayer," said Chari.

" Bring it on then," said Angel.

Angel pulled out her sword and blade. Chari jumped up put her hands into a fist, and almost hit Angel in the head. . Angel threw her blade upwards in the air and hit Chari through the middle of her torso. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Damn!" said Chari

She turned into dust.

"Oh goody, it's my turn," said Chelly, "Why are you looking like that." She turned around, and then she turned back around and punched Chelly in the jaw. Angel looked up and saw six carriers coming. She turned around and started running.

"Damn, these things are fast," said Angel

When she got to the Bronze. She saw that Scorpion was having trouble, too. Angel threw her double daggers at Carriers, ran inside and said "Retreat"

They ran out the club and went to their dorm room.

Back Up

"Why'd you tell us to retreat?" said Scorpion.

"There were six carriers following me and you were than having more trouble than me," replied Angel.

"So I guess we're going to have to get some back up?" said Scorpion.

So the next night Scorpion, Angel and Star went to go find some guys they know in London

"Scorpion, how the hell are we going to get to England?" said Star

"We have a secret jet," said Scorpion.

They then went to an underground tunnel under the school. And went to the jet.

"Scorpion, wait you forgot your new and improved blade," said the robot.

"Thank you"

The jet lifted off the ground, and shot off. In ten minutes they were in England. They landed and when thy got off the plane it turner invisible.

"What's that noise?" said Star

"It sounds like a blade," said Angel.

"Jump!" said Scorpion

Everybody jumped up. Scorpion jumped up in the air and started spinning. He stopped spinning and caught a blade. Everyone came down and looked at the blade.

"Where'd it come from?" said Star

"A slayer threw it," said Scorpion.

"Only a slayer with good skills can throw a silent blade," said Angel.

"Freeze!" said Star

Star made a fireball and lit up the alley. Everybody looked around and saw sixteen arrows around them, covered with poison.

"Scorpion do u know anyone that know how to use a silent blade and knows how to use a Amazon Bow and Arrow," said Angel.

" Yes, Backstabber and Spider. They were old pals of mine. We went to elementary school together, but we got separated after fifth grade. I haven't seen them since then," replied Scorpion.

After he told them the story, they heard something crawling on the walls. Star dropped the arrows that were in the air. Angel pulled out her sword and blade. Scorpion pulled out his blade and daggers. Star pulled out her spell book.

"Duck!"

They looked up from the ground and saw some ninja stars shoot into the wall. They turned around and saw a yellow reddish light. Angel and Star heard the crawling on the wall again. It jumped off and jumped on Star's back, it was Spider. Star pulled out a knife form her boot. Spider jumped off and started doing back flips in the air, started spinning and spikes came out of his coat. Star shifted the spikes. Angel jumped then all of sudden a person said "stop".

"Who was that?" said Scorpion

"Scorpion don't you remember my voice?"

"Is that Spider?"

"Yea"

" Why don't you come down and talk to us. Where is Backstabber?"

" Before we come down I have to make sure ya'll aren't vamps," said Spider.

Spider shot one of his arrows; Angel and Scorpion did a sideways cartwheel. Star jumped and the arrow hit the wall and blew up.

"Whoa and Wow, Spider where did you get that kind of weapons from," said Scorpion.

"Oh, I made them. Well not just me, me and Backstabber made the arrows," said Spider.

" You mean that Backstabber is alive!"

"Yea"

"Well, were is he?"

Spider jumped down in front of Scorpion.

"He's here, he's coming to pick me up in a minute," said Spider.

A gigantic jet zooms in and lands. Backstabber jumps out as well as ten ninjas.

"Hey Backstabber, how is it go…"

"No chit chat get your assess in the jet now! Flying carriers are coming," said Backstabber.

"What are carriers," asked Star?

"They're a new species that Angel, Scorpion, and Summer ran into at the alley, about five years ago. Do you remember Chole, Scorpion?"

"Yea," said Scorpion quietly.

" Yea… my best friend… I remember that the creature attacked her. Was that a carrier? And I know they're a new species. But what did they evolve from?" said Angel

" Yea it was a carrier, see first vampires started becoming weak, so they mixed their blood with a cheetah. Then vampires started hunting down various humans that had unique blood. That's why they attack ya'll at the alley,"

"But Chole wasn't there," said Angel.

"Yea I know, but Summer was. The next time ya'll came ya'll brought Chole. She was the next person on the list, and when they her. The vampires mixed her blood with the half cheetah vamps, creating Carrier, the leader and first carrier. When he was born he killed his whole vampire family except Chole. But the vampire he attacked didn't die or turn to dust they became carriers."

Summer Attacks

Over the next three hours Spider talked about Carrier and his pets. Suddenly Scorpion was interrupted something hit the jet.

"What the hell was that?" said Angel

"It looks like there are twenty… Oh shit!" said Spider

Spider shifts the jet to left then jerks it to the right. "Everyone put your seatbelts on the radar is picking up twenty flying carriers behind us!" yelled Spider.

A carrier throws a dagger and it hit the engine.

"Damn they got us, Star I know you do magic do you think you could do a spell or something to get them off my ass?" yelled Spider

"I don't know it seems like there are a lot. I don't know if I have the strength to do such a thing," replied Star, "Plus I don't think my spell book has that kind of magic."

"I don't give a damn, try, do you want to die?"

"Spider shut up she said she doesn't have that kind of power!" screamed Scorpion

Backstabber get up and makes his way to the back of the jet where there are mysterious books. Looking carefully he finds the right book.

"Yes! Stars try this book. I think it's powerful enough."

"Oh my god, is that Flame's great book of magic where did you get that?"

"Hurry I'll tell you later do the spell!"

Star opens the book. A flash of red light disperses from the book and goes into Star's eyes turning them black. She then screams and a giant electrical field comes from her surrounding jet. Not controlling the book's power, Star unleashes energy that makes the drop faster.

"Star stop!" said Scorpion

"I can't the book is to powerful!"

Scorpion forces his way to Star and closes the book. Star blanks out. Seeing that the jet is dropping at a fast altitude, Spider tells everyone to jump out the jet. Scorpion grabs Star and the book. Everyone jumps out the jet. During the fall Star wakes up and starts screaming releasing a wind that slows down the gangs falling speed. They land softly.

"Damn do they ever stop?" said Angel exhausted.

They turned around "Crap! Looks like where fighting our way out of this one" said Backstabber

Scorpion and Angel pull out their blades. Backstabber pulls out his double swords and Spider pulls out his magic flame/ice sword.

"Get them my people," yelled Carrier.

Six carriers jump out, Scorpion and Angel throw their blades. The blades went threw the carriers' heads. The heads fell off and the bodies burned. Carrier sent five carriers these were special. It seems like these carriers could shoot a gunky acidic spit from their mouths. Backstabber jumps in the air spinning with the two swords in his hands cutting three carriers in half.

"Backstabber get the other two carriers and we'll get the halves to keep the pieces from regenerating," said Spider,

"Okay!"

BOOM! A big fireball popped out of the grown. "Who is that," said Star?

It was Summer and Chole. It looked like Summer was a vampire turning into a carrier and Chole was a carrier.

"Carrier my sweet I missed you my son," said Chole.

"What the… Chole is the first carrier and Carrier is her son," said Angel surprised.

"Spider I thought you said that Chole wasn't the first carrier?" said Scorpion confused

"I thought that, too. There must be something wrong, the council is never wrong," said Spider.

"We'll deal with it cause the council is dead," stated Star.

" What! That's impossible the council can't be dead. I mean most of them are skilled fighters and sorcerer. How did they die? And how in the hell do you know this Star," said Spider.

"Hello, guys they're getting away, plus y'all need to shut the hell up. We'll talk about this later. Star freeze them in their place," said Scorpion.

Star freezes Carrier, Summer, Chole, and their minions in their place. Carrier started shaking super fast. "Hurry up, damn it you're talking too long with the plan. Some how they've found a way to get out of my freezing powers. Looks like I need to power up." Said Star.

Carrier sent five more carriers, this time they went after Star. "Ignis Incede" star threw a fireball at the carriers. She missed a few but the rest turned into dust.

"Star watch out!" Scorpion yelled. Carrier came from behind and kicks her in the stomach. Star flew five feet in the air and slid back four feet. Then she hit the wall. " Are you all right Star," said Scorpion?

" MOVE!" said Star angrily. Star got up and flipped her hair up. That's when her eyes turned a blackish red. Star started walking toward the carriers. Then her hair turned from light brown to a pitch black. All of a sudden lightning starts surrounding Star as a shield. Then she outs her hands up toward the carriers and threw the surrounding lightning threw the carriers sides. Then they started to glow and turn to dust.

"Wow," said Carrier and Chole!

"Baby doll kill her. She can't ruin our plans," said Chole.

Chapter 5 will come if i get more than 5 review


End file.
